


what color is mercy on your palette

by omusubi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Discovery, pls read notes ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omusubi/pseuds/omusubi
Summary: A script written by a boy who never had a single dream, never seen colors, until he meets someone. His black and white world is the warning he should've listened to: The unpigmented can take over all colors, but darkness only gets one - light.or: Kageyama says fuck you to Kunimi, but make it cinematic
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	what color is mercy on your palette

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: mention of blood, bruise, injury, implied/referenced self-harm, abandonment, strong language**  
> 
> 
> for me, knkg is Kodaline's All I Want: "Our love was made for movie screens". so my mind went OH ok damn let's make a movie script. bc i'm simple like that (and kinda exploring all kinds of writing)
> 
> this is my first script fic, pls bear with me 
> 
> \+ disclaimer part inspired from 500 days of summer. no, not the story

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WHAT COLOR IS MERCY ON YOUR PALETTE

by

Kageyama Tobio

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


First draft

2014

  
  


This is a work of fiction.

Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination.

Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

  
  
  


Especially you Kunimi Akira.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fuck you.

  
  


**ASSHOLE.**

  
  
  


FADE IN:

**INT. VAST, COLOURFUL, STAINED GLASS WINDOWS FOUND INSIDE A BLACK AND WHITE APARTMENT.** Credits roll to FRANCO’S “Lover’s Fire” as the camera focuses on each part of the art, showing small details about two boys escaping together.

Day slowly becomes night until the last detail shows a reflection of a man. We see him looking at the unfinished fragment -- and now we follow his right hand as it touches that portion.

And now we zoom closer...

...closer...

...until it zooms out to the back of a pre-teen boy, hand also pressed against the tiny window, staring outside. 

A title card appears:

  1. **stealing is cynical red petals on the ground stomped on**



CAMERA pans to:

**EXT. ORPHANAGE PARK - DAY**

Sun shining down on kids running around, blast of wind blowing apart everyone’s hair. For a moment we watch a silent kid staring at flowers. His name is KUNIMI AKIRA, a sixteen year old boy. Hair parted into two sides in the middle, an indifferent expression settling on his face. He wears a neon purple hoodie.

Kunimi’s about to get a red rose when his eyes roam around the place, checking if someone’s looking.

His attention eventually lands on the window on the third floor. 

ANGLE on the SILHOUETTE figure inside backs away. 

Kunimi, outside, finally plucks some petals of the rose. He hides it immediately inside his kangaroo pocket.

CUT TO:

**INT. ORPHANAGE KITCHEN - MIDNIGHT**

KUNIMI slowly, quietly walking through the dark room. He’s holding his old slippers, wearing his favorite neon purple hoodie. Watching his back, he never gets the chance to look forward. When he’s about to sigh in relief, a figure in front of him startles him.

KUNIMI

Who are you?! 

The figure turns out to be just another boy.

BOY

I should be the one asking you that.

KUNIMI

I’m Kunimi. You’re not one of us.

BOY

What makes you say that?

KUNIMI

Oh. I mean, no one raises a metal pan at me.

The boy slowly lowers it. Kunimi takes it from him quickly, trying to be intimidating.

KUNIMI

Now, who are you?

BOY

I’m Kage.

Kunimi squints, not able to see the face of Kage.

Light comes only from the glass door refrigerator.

BOY (KAGE)

I'm stuck here. Maybe forever.

KUNIMI

Yeah, yeah. I don’t care.

KAGE

I know. No one cares about me.

KUNIMI

(not listening)

Sure. Do you know where 

the fruits are hidden?

KAGE

Oh, yup. Under that cupboard 

beside the table.

Kunimi, still holding the pan, walks over there.

When he opens the shelf, only to realize it’s too dark for him to see.

Kunimi turns his head, looking back at Kage.

KUNIMI

Can you help me?

KAGE

On what?

KUNIMI

Hold this. 

Make it reflect back the light

from the fridge to this area.

Kage steps aside to go to the corner. Kunimi is about to ask him where he is going, when Kage switches the light on.

KUNIMI

Oh no, no. Why did you 

turn the light on?!

KAGE

Your plan seems kind of stupid anyway. 

This way, you’ll see better.

Kunimi ignores the ‘stupid’ comment and rushes to steal various kinds of fruits and vegetables.

He puts them inside his kangaroo pocket. It only fits three: orange, carrot, and yellow onion.

KAGE

Are you going to cook those? 

I thought they let me do that.

KUNIMI

Wait. You’re here to cook?

Kunimi stands up and finally sees Kage’s face. Kage has black hair, blue eyes, scary look; he wears a white shirt and black apron. 

KAGE

Yeah. They assigned me here.

KUNIMI

You look the same age as me.

Aren't you too young?

KAGE

Maybe. But they said I learn fast. 

It’s my gift.

Kunimi winces at that. He isn't here to chat, so he stares at Kage a little more before exiting the room.

Hands full of other fruits, Kage watches Kunimi’s back as it disappears.

**INT. ORPHANAGE KITCHEN - NEXT MIDNIGHT**

Kunimi does the same thing again, holding his slippers, moving quietly inside the kitchen. 

KAGE

(fake coughing)

I really can’t have you stealing

all the fruits or vegetables, Kunimi.

KUNIMI

God! Are you here everyday?

KAGE

People eat everyday;

I cook everyday.

KUNIMI

You’re so weird.

KAGE

Sure, like I’m the one who steals food at midnight.

An awkward silence.

KUNIMI

Don’t tell anyone else but I only use the fruit 

and vegetable skins... To make paint.

Kage brightens up. 

KAGE

Paint?

KUNIMI

Yeah. The colors are different from the normal ones

I’ve used back then, but... Still.

KAGE

Okay. So I’ll peel whatever I cook,

then I’ll give you the peelings.

KUNIMI

Is that alright?

KAGE

Can I see what you paint then?

Kunimi pauses to think about it.

KUNIMI

I guess. Sure. 

Same time tomorrow? 

Meet you at the big clock. 

You know where that is, right?

Kage smiles, nodding. Kunimi starts to walk away but he glances back.

KUNIMI

Don’t forget the peelings, Kage.

CUT TO:

**INT. BIG CLOCK (ATTIC) - LATER MIDNIGHT**

Kunimi immediately sees Kage holding a brown basket. Filled with various peelings, carefully placed and stacked against each other.

Kunimi pulls Kage’s arm to the spiral wooden staircase. Out of concern. The handle has cobwebs on it; the stairs look old and almost about to give up. 

When they reach the top right to the attic, Kunimi lets go of Kage. The attic looks small with all the boxes and antique things. The big clock is at the corner of the room, ticking, ticking.

KUNIMI

Hey, don’t be a snitch, okay?

KAGE

(flustered)

I’m not a snitch.

KUNIMI

Good.

KAGE

Hah, so I guess you’re the new top dog. 

With TSUKKI being gone.

KUNIMI

New top dog?

KAGE

Nothing. Here are your peelings.

Kunimi gets the basket from Kage. He smiles at the sight of the colors clashing together.

KUNIMI

Do you also... like art?

KAGE

I can’t.

KUNIMI

What? Oh. Is it ‘cause you’re stuck in here? 

That’s not a valid reason, you know.

Across the small room Kage makes eye contact with Kunimi. A sad look on his face. The streetlamp outside enough to show it.

KAGE

No. My eyes…

They can’t see colors.

CUT TO: The silhouette, being Kage, looking at the past scene with children running, but now in BLACK AND WHITE.

CUT TO: Kage looking at Kunimi’s back for the first time in BLACK AND WHITE.

BACK TO: Kage, glancing down at the peelings in the basket, now in BLACK AND WHITE.

Even as Kunimi glows with his neon purple hoodie, moonlight on his side, Kage sees nothing but light, dark, and shades of gray. Not even a single color or hue.

KUNIMI

Fuck.

KAGE

Don’t curse, Kunimi.

KUNIMI

Right, you should be the one cursing.

KAGE

Why?

KUNIMI

A world? Without colors?!

That’s the fucking curse. 

Aren’t you mad?

KAGE

It’s fine. Like an old black and white television set,

is what an old friend says back then. 

I never saw colors, so I can’t miss them.

Kunimi grows more silent, not knowing what to say.

KAGE

It’s okay, it’s since I was born.

My world is my world.

KUNIMI

So, why did you want to see my paint?

KAGE

To be honest? I don’t. 

I just wanna see dreams.

KUNIMI

Dreams?

KAGE

If it makes you wanna steal 

flowers, fruits, vegetables... 

Isn’t what you’re making a dream?

KUNIMI

My dream is to escape, not paint.

KAGE

Aren’t they the same?

KUNIMI

Fair enough.

Kunimi walks closer to the right side of the attic.

KUNIMI

Here, look, I’m painting the 

blueprint of the whole orphanage.

KAGE

Ah, for your escaping?

KUNIMI

Yeah, want to come with me? 

It’ll be foolproof.

KAGE

No thanks. But let me see.

Kunimi pulls out the sack from the light wooden wagon. Inside it is a large pattern that’s like a map. However, that's not what Kage focuses on.

Beside the blueprint are various faces of people. 

Kunimi’s paintings set up a mood of loneliness. No one is smiling. All faces show the soreness and burning turbulence of sorrow. In his monochromatic vision, every face just seems... like a call for help.

Kage blinks at the sight, in awe.

KAGE

That’s beautiful.

What did you use to paint it?

KUNIMI

Ah, the fruits and vegetables, I make natural paint.

Then the brush... I use bandages from the clinic,

I turn it into a paintbrush.

KAGE

That’s cool. A bandage, huh?

The nurse here is strict 'bout that.

Do you really... get hurt?

KUNIMI

No, the others here are too weak.

A bruise for a bandage, that's all.

Kage goes silent for a beat, understanding the meaning behind his words. 

KAGE

Hey, what’s that smell?

Is that vinegar?

KUNIMI

For the paint. Sorry.

Wanna go now?

KAGE

Yeah, I need to cook.

CUT TO:

**EXT. ORPHANAGE GARDEN - ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

Kage is a lookout while Kunimi finds the flowers he needs.

KUNIMI

I can’t believe this garden exists.

KAGE

Yep, they keep it a secret.

Until kids learn to stop stealing flowers 

that’s from the hard work of someone else.

KUNIMI

So, why are you letting me do it now?

KAGE

Because that’s my hard work.

I wanna share it with you.

ANGLE ON THE FLOWER GARDEN. Vibrant, vivid colors of every blossom from the soil. Kunimi can’t help but stare at them for a while before closing his eyes. 

LATER. Kunimi, for the first time, looks like he’s doubting. He’s staring at the flowers he got. 

**INT. ORPHANAGE KITCHEN - MIDNIGHT**

There's no Kunimi sneaking inside the kitchen.

Or more accurately, only a small piece of paper with a drawing of a clock is put inside the shelf where the fruits and vegetables are.

**INT. BIG CLOCK (ATTIC) - LATER**

Kage walks towards the attic to see Kunimi placing a fire lamp by the floor. The room seems brighter compared to when they first went here.

KUNIMI

Finally. I thought you weren’t coming.

KAGE

What’s up?

KUNIMI

I wanted to... Uh, I don’t know.

I can’t seem to smash these flowers.

Um, I think I have to give them a proper goodbye.

KAGE 

(chuckling)

What?

KUNIMI

You know your name means shadow in Kanji, right?

KAGE

It does?

KUNIMI

Sit beside me.

Kage sits beside him, gazes across the floor -- at the flowers he has watered and taken care of everyday, carefully lying beside each other.

KUNIMI

You shared your hard work with me.

Now, let me share mine.

There are eight flowers all in all, two of each kind. There are pink mosses, yellow tulips, purple wisteria, and of course, red roses.

KAGE

You don’t have to. Really.

Kunimi picks up the closest one to him, not listening.

KUNIMI

This one is pink moss. Pink is red but much, much lighter. 

Pink is red mixed with white.

White is like bright light, blank and clear. Red is a darker shade. 

Pink is... uh, soft and warm. Like a blush on one’s cheeks.

KAGE

Blush on cheeks?

Kage holds his cheeks. 

KAGE (cont’d)

Am I blushing right now? Is it pink?

KUNIMI

No... I think it works when you’re...

embarrassed or ashamed or shy.

Like youthful innocence, so it’s lighthearted.

KAGE

I see. If red is darker than the pink,

does that mean it’s not the same?

KUNIMI

Yes, here.

Kunimi picks up the red rose.

KUNIMI (cont'd)

Red is like... fire and blood. 

It's associated with passion, 

love, and even anger. It’s darker. 

KAGE

(under his breath)

Oh. So it's extreme. A lot like love.

KUNIMI

You’re… You're right. I’m sorry if 

I’m doing this wrong.

KAGE

No, it’s fun. I like learning 

what color means when you see it.

They stare at each other. That brings an unexpected faint blush to Kunimi’s cheeks. He’s relieved Kage doesn’t see it.

_FADE UP: “LIKE REAL PEOPLE DO” by Hozier._

**EXT. ORPHANAGE PLAYGROUND - DAY**

Kunimi looks up at the window on the third floor. He sees Kage looking from up there, smiling. He waves at Kunimi, Kunimi gives a little wave back. 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

**EXT. ORPHANAGE GARDEN - AFTERNOON**

Kunimi is on a balcony, Kage is watering the plants near the balcony.

KUNIMI

_They trust you with food and plants._

_So what’s with that?_

KAGE

_I’ve been here since birth._

_Someone left me here when the_

_orphanage was just about to open._

_They treat me as one of them._

KUNIMI

_Ah. I've been only for five to six months._

_So you know the ins and outs of the building?_

KAGE

_Not telling you._

KUNIMI

(laughs)

_A boy can dream._

END OF FLASHBACK.

**INT. ORPHANAGE KITCHEN - MIDNIGHT**

Kage is cooking, while Kunimi is chopping vegetables. He screams when he accidentally cuts himself, Kage dropping everything to tend to him. Kage goes to the first aid kit hidden inside a shelf to stop the bleeding.

Kunimi is not even minding his finger, he just can’t stop staring at the boy in front of him.

KAGE (V.O. from the past scene)

_Oh. So it's extreme. A lot like love._

The confusion is evident on Kunimi’s face.

**INT. ORPHANAGE ROOM - DAY**

Kunimi sees his brush, almost in a poor state. It’s almost time for his weekly bruise to get a bandage. His grip on the paintbrush tightens as he wonders how long he could keep this up.

**INT. BIG CLOCK (ATTIC) - MIDNIGHT**

Kage walks inside. He sees Kunimi staring outside the window. When Kunimi turns to look at him, he doesn’t expect for Kage to notice the bruise in his eyes.

KAGE

There’s a dark circle around your eye.

I’ve seen that shade a lot of times.

KUNIMI

It’s none of your business.

KAGE

Did someone hurt you?

KUNIMI

(sighs)

Don’t worry about it.

It’ll be over soon.

KAGE

How?

KUNIMI

I’m going to escape.

Kage goes still for a beat before he nods.

KAGE

Okay, let’s.

Meet me here tomorrow.

Bring everything you wanna bring.

KUNIMI

Wait, what? 

You’ll help me?

Why?

KAGE

(smiles)

No. I’ll escape. 

But if you want to come,

I’ll let you.

**FADE TO BLACK.**


End file.
